User talk:GenericX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GenericX page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 19:32, May 1, 2016 (UTC) However the story is unfinished which is against site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:34, May 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:40, May 1, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:31, May 4, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:35, May 4, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Help Help with what? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:24, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Basically It's the first time I'm trying to write and publish a story, so I've read all the rules, but my stories keep on being removed. So I'd be glad if you told me why is that, because every story I've written by far has been deleted. And I don't know how to improve that. :I would suggest reading over the quality standards as your stories have a low of issues. Due to the sheer number of issues, I will gloss over the mechanical issues and may overlook some in favor of the larger issues. There are a lot of punctuation (Punctuation missing from dialogue ""I went down to the living room to see the plans for the house. I know what that hole is for. It is a piping system for the house with a dead end"", "He whispered: "There shouldn't be a music box or nothing in there, I don't even own any toys"", etc.. Apostrophes missing from possessive words "I was at a friends house", etc) spelling ("An old closet dating back to the renesanse (sic) or something", ) wording issues ("He's (sic) name was Conor.", "So I pulled my arm away from the whole (hole)", "I ran back up to the attic to where the hole." (fragmented sentence), etc.), capitalization ("He tried to say that It was just a dirty hole", "making a "Hush" motion with his finger.", etc.), and numerous story issues. :First off, how is the protagonist's friend living in a house over seven centuries old? Additionally, if the house has an attic, and is centuries old, how does he overlook something like that? Additionally, since it's in the attic, that implies that the building has been around for that long as it couldn't have existed before the house was built. How do they even place it to the Renaissance period when examining it? :Story issues cont.: There is a real lack of description in the story and the ending makes the story feel unfinished. "He was almost crying. He said: "There's a man dressed as a clown in the living room, playing a music box." In that moment the music stopped." How does a clown tie in to a house dating back to the Renaissance period or to the music box? I'm sorry this story needs a lot of work and it really feels rushed. I suggest taking you next story to the writer's workshop and taking the advice into serious consideration. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:41, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thank you very much for your help! I'll try to improve!:) :So hello It's me again! This is actually kind of a true story/urban legend that circulates my town. And yes the last part is also true and I'll keep it updated. I just wanted to know what you think of it! (If it's better than the other ones..) :The story also doesn't meet our quality standards. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:55, May 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Bolly's Slaughterhouse Hi GenericX. I'm afraid your story doesn't meet the wiki's Quality Standards. The plot is nothing special, and "true" stories are almost never good. Also, unfinished stories (and stories that will get updated from time to time) are against the rules and will get deleted. I suggest that in the future, when you have a story to post, you first put it on the Writer's Workshop to get feedback. Also, it would be a good thing to read some of the Writing Advice Blogs on the wiki. They are a great help, especially to new writers. I hope this helped. Have a nice day. PS: When writing on someone's talk page, add a header (like this: Title Here ) at the top of your message, and sign your messages by adding ~~~~ right after your message. If you have any questions feel free to ask. MrDupin (talk) 15:00, May 8, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:55, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: The story was riddled with issues involving grammar/punctuation/spelling/capitalization/format/etc. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 15:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 15:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded story The rules for reuploaded stories are here. Essentially, if you have fixed your story, you must make an appeal before you re-upload it. The appeals go here (instructions are on the page). I suggest though that you first post your story on the Writer's Workshop before you make an appeal, to get some user feedback. MrDupin (talk) 15:38, June 8, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:58, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please read that header and follow those directions for the deletion appeal. Do not post the story it its entirety there as it clogs up the entire appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:07, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, Why doesn't it let me post on the writer's workshop? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:06, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Final Warning This is the fourth time you have re-uploaded a page. As such, your ban is now one month long. Your next infraction will result in a permanent ban as breaking the same rules on four separate occasions is becoming ridiculous. Additionally a number of issues that were present in Asheberry are present here as well as story issues. I suggest reading this carefully as this is our final warning to you. Please read the site rules in this time if you plan to return to the site after your one month ban expires. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:20, July 11, 2016 (UTC)